smash_bros_lawl_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Somari
Entrance Adventure 7 Somari makes his slow, choppy descent to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Electric Discharge Somari stuns opponents by generating electricity. Tap B repeatedly to keep this going. Those stunned can be used as meat shields. You can also do this in the air, which makes for very trollish moments. If you don't hit an opponent with this move, which suspends you in the air, you'll be put into freefall mode, so be wary. Side Special - Squirrel Fire Somari shoots a giant-ass fireball. They defy gravity and blitz by opponents, making it easy to rack up extra hits in one swoop. You can also hold B to carry a fireball, which will allow you to shoot said fireball upward. You can use this move near large items, allowing you to throw them as well as hide in them for 5 seconds. Anyone who touches you as you hide in a big item will be hurt, breaking the big item. Up Special - Pipe Dream Physics Somari sets a pipe. At first it seems like a basic set piece recovery object, but it alters physics for those near it. Opponents will be slowed down for 10 seconds while Somari gains a speed boost for as long. You can attack the pipe to break it. Without a set pipe, you shoot out the second pipe. Down Special - Spin Dash Somari does Sonic's trademark move. While this may seem note for note the same, there are some differences planted within. For one, you can't exactly control your direction, but don't worry, you hit the brakes near an edge. You also stop when you press A. Do this in the air and you float in the air for 5 seconds. Lastly, press A during the chargeup to shoot a blue disc. You'll have to wait 5 seconds to shoot another. Final Smash - RUSB-64 Somari rides the final boss of Super Mario World 64. You can't move unless you jump around. Press A to shoot 3 Bullet Bills, which don't go in a fixed pattern. Press B to lay down a poison mushroom, which can target the nearest opponent and kill those at 100%. You are vulnerable at the top, though so don't get cocky. KO Sounds 1. "Stahp!" 2. *M3AtW/M4SO death jingle* Star: *blood-curdling scream* Screen: *squeak* Taunts Up: *holds aloft a sword as it shines* Sd: *looks up with wings on his cap flapping* Dn: "Mario!" Victory Options 1. *strikes his box art pose in front of a signpost with his face on it* 2. *"juggles" the Chaos Emeralds* 3. *crouches down and flashes a peace sign repeatedly* "You're unlucky to have to fight me." Failure/Clap: Piranha Plant Burst Playstyle Origin There are a good myriad of bootleg Mario games spanning multiple genres (although they usually inhabit the platformer department) with some of the most bizarre stuff you'd ever see. Along with this, Somari takes from his bootleg Sonic roots where he has to get in some good licks in order to not lose his lives given the sloppy momentum and control you have over him. As such, Somari is an All-Rounder/Hit-n-Run combo who has options to cover different situations, but carelessness leads to premature death, so defense is usually the best method. Standard Attacks *Jabs - Light Punch Far, Light Punch Close, Hard Kick Far *Dash Attack - Skater 18 Smash Attacks *Sd - Grand Dad's Club *Up - Push Start to Rich *Dn - Bugger Bomb Tilt Attacks *Sd - Kick *Up - *Dn - 14 Stick Aerials *N-Air - Sonik Spin *F-Air - Mari Hard Kick *B-Air - Wall Kick *U-Air - Flip Kick *D-Air - Cape Dive Throws *Grab - Yossy *Pummel - *Forward - *Back - *Up - Spit and Green Wave *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Lawl Food King's Acorn Pawlette Swaps *3D Blast 5 *Fourth Boy (based on Super Boy 4 with the fire flower equivalent) (perfect for Autumn matches) *Hot Jams (based on Fire Mario in Super Mario Bros. 2 for the SEGA Genesis or Mega Drive depending on where you live) *Adventurer 7 (based on Sonic in Sonic Adventure 7) *Second World Hero (based on Mario and Sonic as they appear in World Heroes 2) *Martin's Funny Dino (based on Yossy from Kart Fighter) *H.I. Al Jr. (based on the pink Sonic from Super Mario Sonik 2) *Radical Bro (based on Mario in the Super Bros. 16 title screen) *Pocker Hand (based on Pocker Mali) *Speed Hummer (based on Hummer Team's mascot) *I know Kung Fu x10! (based on Super Bros. 10 Kung Fu Mario's box art Merio) *Start Rich Quick (based on Fortran) Reason for Division The average Mario bootleg manages to be an astonishing bit of work that can spiral into meme-worthy status (see 7 GRAND DAD and Mario 4 Space Odyssey for instance). Trivia *It is shown at the intro of the moveset that this Somari was the one from the Grand Dad fangame. Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poops Category:Bootlegs Category:Somari Team Category:Somari Category:Male Category:Chinese Category:Human Category:Plumber Category:Anti-Hero Category:Weird Characters Category:Starting Gun Era Category:All-Rounder Category:Hit-n-Run Category:Bad Source